


Escolhas Óbvias

by carolss



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Gen, Past
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Frank e Barbara estão brigando no quarto ao lado, como eles sempre fazem...





	Escolhas Óbvias

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Eu visualizei Dennis e Dee tendo cerca de onze anos nessa fic

Dennis sempre inventava algo para fazer perto de Dee quando Frank e Barbara estavam brigando daquele jeito e naquele dia não foi diferente. Ela algumas vezes apontou isso e ele negou e foi para o outro quarto dizendo que ele não queria ou precisava dela por perto e ele nunca ia precisar. Então ela parou de apontar porque a verdade era que ela gostava de ter alguém por perto nesses momentos também.

Um vaso foi jogado contra a parede no quarto ao lado e ao ouvir o som de vidro se quebrando Dennis se esquivou como se estivesse sendo jogado diretamente na direção dele e se sentou no chão do quarto. Dee deixou seu diário de lado e se sentou ao lado dele, ela queria colocar seus braços ao redor dos ombros dele mas decidiu que provavelmente Dennis consideraria aquilo idiota.

"Eu não sei porque eles não se divorciam logo de uma vez" Dennis disse.

"Se eles se divorciassem e pedirem pra você escolher com quem ficar, quem você escolheria ?"

"Nossa mãe obviamente, e você ?"

Devia ser óbvio para ela também Frank as vezes fazia umas brincadeiras cruéis mas na maior parte do tempo ele apenas a ignorava, sua mãe era cruel com ela o tempo todo. Mas não era óbvio porque Dennis escolheria Barbara.

"Nossa mãe também" ela diz soando bem mais confiante do que ela se sentia.

Por um segundo Dee achou ter visto o começo de um sorriso aparecer nos lábios de Dennis, mas aí o som de outro vaso sendo jogado invadiu o quarto e Dennis se encolheu e dessa vez ela colocou seu braço ao redor dos ombros dele.


End file.
